The Perfect Gift
by lunarox26
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a problem choosing Christmas presents for Rose Weasley.  What will he find out from talking to her cousins?  Songfic to Santa Baby.


"**Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."**

"Al!" Scorpius called as he ran up to his best mate, "So… it's almost Christmas and-"

"You wanna know what to get Rose?" Al deadpanned.

"Well, after last year…" Al roared with laughter.

Al wiped tears from his eyes, "You have to admit, that was BRILLIENT!"

*_flashback*_

_ "Um, James I have a question."_

_ "Okay…about what?"_

_ "Well, see there's this girl I like-"_

_ "Rose."_

_ "Uh, yeah. And since you're one of her favorite cousins, do you know what I should get her for Christmas? You know, since I haven't really ever talked to her and all."_

_ "You're asking me to tell you what to get the girl you're _stalking_? Well, I'd say a fur coat."_

_ "Isn't she a vegetarian? And an animal rights activist?"_

_ "Nah. That was just a phase she went through last year. She's over it now."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Positive."_

_ "Rose!"_

_ "Um, hi Scorpius… what are you doing?"_

_ "Uh… HERE!"_

_ "Why'd you buy me a present? A fur coat! Is this some kind of JOKE? God, you're such a jerk!"_

_*end flashback*_

"**Santa baby, a 54 convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."**

"Should I get Rose a broomstick?" Scorpius whispered to Roxanne in Herbology.

"Scorp, does she _play_ Quidditch?" the dark haired girl whispered back.

"No, I just thought maybe…"

"Absolutely NOT. She's afraid of heights. Do you want a repeat of last year?" Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" Scorpius said just a bit too loudly.

"Mr. Malfoy, something to share?"

"Sorry, Professor Longbottom."

"**Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good, if you'll check off my Christmas list."**

Scorpius went running after the next Weasley (or in this case, Potter) cousin. Her flaming red hair swung behind her as the youngest of the Weasley clan walked to dinner.

"Hey, Scorpius! I heard you're asking everyone what to get Rose for Christmas," she knew everything about everyone, "and I would like to tell you that my cousin's not really the… flirty type. If you want something from her, you have to take it yourself."

"What are you saying, Lil?"

"Kiss her!" Scorpius turned and walked the other way.

"**Santa baby, I wanna yacht, and really that's not a lot. Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."**

This time, Scorpius didn't even have to find the next person on his list. She found him, unfortunately. "I have the perfect gift for Rose!"

"What-"

Dominique interrupted him, "A boat!" She squealed and jumped up and down. "It's PERFECT!"

"A boat…why would she want a boat? Why would she _need_ a boat?"

"_Because_," the blonde flipped her hair, "it's romantic!"

"Uh, thanks."

Her blue eyes widened. "You're getting for her?"

"No."

"**Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need, the deed. To a platinum mine, Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight."**

Scorpius approached the Astronomy tower quietly, so as not to disturb the occupant. When he got there, he saw a thin, redheaded girl hunched over a piece of parchment. She was meticulously making small lines and smudges with her quill. He waited near the entrance so as not to scare her.

"Hello, Scorpius." She didn't look up and Scorpius about jumped out of his skin. "Oh, sorry I scared you!"

"No, not a problem. Do you mind if I talk to you?"

"About the Christmas thing? Lily told me," she laughed, "I think you should take her to a mine."

"A mine…" he asked, thinking she was crazy.

"Yeah, with like diamonds and stuff. You know, 'a mine to make you mine'," she used finger quotes.

"Did Lorcan use that on you?"

She started laughing. "Actually, yes."

"You're such a dork," Scorpius playfully shoved her shoulder.

"**Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks. Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight."**

Dear Scorpius,

I know that if I'm not next in your list, I'm coming up so here you go. Rose's Christmas present should be: a couple of Galleons. I know that's what I'm getting her. Instead of using my parents money they give me to buy her a gift this year, I'm just giving her the money. Girls are hard to buy gifts for and Rose is more complex and hard to understand than most girls so I would advise you do the same. Some say it's to 'impersonal' and 'lame' (Fred's words) but Rose is pretty lame so…

Okay bye,

Hugo

Out of all the crazy things everyone had suggested, Scorpius liked Hugo's the best. He thought of it as a sort of 'approval'.

"**Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you; let's see if you believe in me."**

Scorpius had to do this. He took a deep breath and walked into potions as confidently as he could. "Rose! Fancy seeing you here!"

She giggled, "Well, considering this is the same class I have every day, I guess it is a bit odd!" Her brown curls were bouncing as she talked, distracting and mesmerizing Scorpius.

"Uh… right! Christmas is coming up!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I want a broomstick and some sweets. What about you?" He was praying this would work. This HAD to work. She opened her mouth and-

"World peace."

"Oh. Well, what about something, I don't know, material?" His heart dropped to his stomach with every second that passed.

"A Christmas tree," she said finally.

"You don't have a Christmas tree?" Scorpius asked incredulously.

"Oh no, we do. We just never decorate it. My parents think it's a petty tradition. They're too busy with work, anyways. And even though Hugo acts like it's not a big deal, I can tell it is. I just have never gotten a chance to do it myself!"

"That's so sweet!"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. If you would stop talking so we can start class?"

"Sorry, Professor," they said in unison.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie!" a small ginger boy bounced on Rose Weasley's violet sheets.

"Hugo, what time is it?" she asked groggily.

"4 a.m.! Later than last year!"

"You're the only 14 year old boy I know who gets up this early," she groaned as she stood up.

"Come on! Let's go wake mum!" yelled Hugo as he sprinted from her room. After some scolding from their mother, the family of four made their way down the large staircase, giddy at the thought of surprises.

Hugo ran ahead. "What the bloody hell!" he bellowed. Rose sprinted to the bottom to see what was going on. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was a bright, shiny, colorful Christmas tree. There, on the couch next to it lay two teenage boys, fast asleep.

"ALBUS POTTER!" Rose Weasley stormed over to the coach and pushed him off. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Al?" Hermione came down with Ron right behind her.

"What is going on here?" Ron asked his face turning bright red, "Rose, why are there two teenage boys on our couch?" He left eye was twitching.

"Sorry, Ron, we'll be leaving. Scorp! Get up!"

"Wh- what happened? Oh, shit."  
>"YEAH, OH SHIT! GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HOUSE!" Ron was fuming by now.<p>

"See you at dinner!" Al called as he pulled Scorpius out the door.

"What was that about, Rose?" Hermione asked as she eyed the tree.

"The perfect gift," she muttered.

_**10 years later**_

"**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry, tonight."**

Rose Weasley sat on Scorpius Malfoy's lap, reading, in their oversized chair in the loft. They'd been living together for four years now and it was, once again, Christmas. "Scorpius, you haven't asked what I wanted for Christmas this year," Rose pointed out.

Scorpius played with Rose's curls, "Well, that's because I know what I'm getting you."

"Oh, do you?" she giggled, "and knowing you it will be, _so _special."

"Are you saying I don't pick good gifts?" he acted offended.

"Oh, no. Because I know Lily really wanted those socks last year."

"Shut up. So do you want to know what it is?"

"Scorp, it's Christmas eve! Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No! I can't wait!" he whined.

"Fine, fine. But I'm still giving you yours tomorrow," she warned.

"Alright."

"Aren't you going to go get it?"

He reached into his pocket. "Rose Marie Weasley, will you marry me?"


End file.
